User talk:All Star
Base Rooms Dropped a note in Base Rooms Discussion about needing the Category:Base Rooms split up with Sub-Categories. 58 links to look through will cause difficulty with navigation. Could someone assign the Sub-Categories? - Thanks All Star 04:38, 23 July 2006 (PDT) Salvage I think all of the salvage icons have already been uploaded by Stargeek (et al). You can find what has already been uploaded here. Category:Salvage Icons There are also salvage categories here. Category:Salvage Items - Cheers, Snorii 05:33, 22 July 2006 (PDT) Search didn't pop anything with Access Bypass, nor was it listed in the Salvage pages. Added it to the Tech listing using the format already there. Need someone to delete the uploaded file I did to be rid of the space it takes. Thanks. All Star 04:34, 23 July 2006 (PDT) : The default search won't search through the images. You would have had the option to add Image: pages to the search near the bottom after you did a search, or you can click on your preferences and always have it search the Image: pages. Also, don't forget to click on the Help link on the left, followed by the Preloaded Images link to do a visual inspection of the various image categories. --StarGeek 20:44, 23 July 2006 (PDT) Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will you the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! You get to be the guinea pig for my expanded welcome text. --StarGeek 14:05, 3 July 2006 (PDT) Base Notes Willing to convert my Bases Notes from various .txt files I have laying around on HD. Am thinking that everything should be properly categorized to start with... Bases Base Plots Hidden Base Plots Secure Base Plots Base Upgrades Base Rooms (Sub-Categories Needed) DOORWAY DECORATIVE ENERGY ENTRANCE CONTROL DEFENSE TRANSPORTATION WORKSHOP MEDICAL VAULT Base Items Purchased Defense Defense Aux Medical Medical Aux Control Control Aux Energy Energy Aux Battery Teleporter Storage Workshop Workshop Aux Empowerment Anchor Decorative (Additional sub-catigorization for various in-game TABs) Crafted Defense Defense Aux Medical Aux Control Control Aux Energy Energy Aux Battery Workshop Aux Crafting Recipes Arcane Recipes Arcane Recipes Basic Arcane Recipes Advanced Arcane Recipes Expert Tech Recipes Tech Recipes Basic Tech Recipes Advanced Tech Recipes Expert Related Subjects would include: Salvage Sources Arcane Mutant Natural Tech Science Rarity Common Uncommon Rare Special I don't know or have rights to set the above pages for wiki. (And not sure I want to deal with one more thing to do anyways. :p) If someone could set them up for editing I can fill them in. :)